


Tangerine

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Tangerine is the color of excitement.





	Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark. This had nothing to do with actual color theory.

Tangerine is the color of excitement.

It’s the first time DUM-E actually comes online.

It’s going to MIT at fourteen.

It’s listening to Aunt Peggy’s stories about her job and Captain America.

It’s creating an Artificial Intelligence.

It’s the thrill of flying through the air.

It’s waiting for Morgan – getting to hold her for the first time.

Tangerine is the color of excitement.


End file.
